Weird
by Vienely
Summary: Isn't it strange...how we all...feel a little bit weird...sometimes... [status:one-shot]


Disclaimer: 'Weird' by Hanson and Mankin by Takei-sama.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
# Isn't it weird? #  
  
# Isn't it strange? #  
  
~*~  
  
They threw him with stones and everything those little hands could touch.  
  
"Get away, you devil child!"  
  
'What's wrong? Did I say something bad? I'm sorry...'  
  
"Devil child! Devil child! You cursed child! Get the hell outta here!!"  
  
'Wha-?!'  
  
"Devil child!!!"  
  
'Why?! I told I'm sorry! I...wha-...I...mean I-I.... WHAT DID I DO?!!'  
  
Asakura Yoh, who was sitting at the back porch of the house, closed his eyes faintly.  
  
"...Why do you guys have to call me like that...?"  
  
~*~  
  
# Even though we're just strangers #  
  
# On this runaway train #  
  
~*~  
  
Kyouyama Anna walked mutely. The strong wind blew her blonde hair.  
  
"Mommy, mommy! Look! A doll! It's very cute!"  
  
She turned her head slightly just to see a little girl at her age and her mother.  
  
"Mommy, I want that...after all, tomorrow's my birthday, remember?"  
  
The mother caressed her daughter's face then smiled.  
  
"Of course, honey, but not now. Let's go home, daddy's waiting for us."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She stared blankly at the front, kept walking alone.  
  
'...Mama...'  
  
"Shut up, Oni."  
  
~*~  
  
# We're trying to find #  
  
# A place in the sun #  
  
~*~  
  
"Ne, have you seen Kororo?"  
  
Ainu Horohoro had asked a lot of people he knew for his cute little friend.  
  
No one said yes, that's why he had that sad look on his countenance.  
  
Sighing, he faced slowly to the village.  
  
But unintentionally, he overheard the elder's saying.  
  
"...So they finally destroy that region?! But the Fuki spirits?!"  
  
"That's why we have to tell the chief, you know bout that thing..."  
  
He clenched his fist.  
  
"How could they..."  
  
And ran.  
  
~*~  
  
# We've lived in the shadows #  
  
# But doesn't everyone? #  
  
~*~  
  
...Am I alive?  
  
Surrounded by dead things...  
  
Am I...truly alive?  
  
...  
  
Ck!  
  
A form of giant-sized human, who happened to be his own father, appeared behind him abruptly.  
  
"Tao Ren, what do you think you're doing here?! Sitting there like a shit!! Why don't you practice outside?! Remember, you've to beat that Asakura's offspring!!"  
  
He shot back a harsh glance at him.  
  
"I know that! Stop telling me!"  
  
"You have to be the Shaman king, Ren, cos you're the only hope of this great Tao family!!"  
  
As the body faded, his laughter echoed down the hall.  
  
He answered nothing but gritted his teeth.  
  
~*~  
  
# Isn't it hard, standing in the rain? #  
  
# You're on the verge of going crazy #  
  
~*~  
  
The bigger boy looked at the smaller boy before him and gave a mocking face.  
  
"Hey Faust! I'm hungry! Go buy some food!"  
  
His expression paled.  
  
"Huh? B-But-"  
  
"Eeeeeehhh?!!! You say something, lil' brat?!!"  
  
He had nothing to against that boy so he decided to give up.  
  
"...Okay..."  
  
He sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
# And your heart's in pain #  
  
#No one can hear though you're screaming so loud #  
  
~*~  
  
Tears dropped on the picture.  
  
"...Mother...Father..."  
  
The woman and man in the picture smiled cheerfully at that green- haired boy.  
  
But all he could give back to them was his teary eyes.  
  
Crowd passing him by.  
  
Lots a people felt pity for the lonely boy.  
  
Lyserg Diethel cried out loud.  
  
"...I miss you..."  
  
~*~  
  
# You feel all alone #  
  
# In a faceless crowd #  
  
~*~  
  
"There he goes!"  
  
"Hurry! We cannot let him run away again!"  
  
"Ha! Not this time!"  
  
Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!  
  
Chocolove's breath became heavier.  
  
Even though his feet went limp, he forced them to keep running at the same pace.  
  
He glanced at the men who were chasing him once or twice.  
  
"I've to run!"  
  
~*~  
  
# When you live in a cookie cutter world #  
  
# Being different is a sin #  
  
# When you live in a cookie cutter world #  
  
# If you're different you can't win #  
  
# So you don't stand out #  
  
# But you don't fit in #  
  
# Weird... #  
  
~*~  
  
"Cho..."  
  
Who?! Don't bother me! I've to run now! No time to talk!  
  
"Choco..."  
  
I said I don't have the time to-!  
  
"Chocolove! Oy!"  
  
He shocked. Wide eyes staring at an old man's face, filled with surprise.  
  
"...M-Master!"  
  
Orona smiled, "Were you dreaming? You're mumbling bout running and stuff."  
  
He scratched the back of his head confusedly.  
  
"It was a dream?"  
  
~*~  
  
# Sitting on the side #  
  
# Waiting for a ride #  
  
~*~  
  
Lyserg's tears stopped as he felt a warm touch on his cheek.  
  
His fairy spirit was kissing him gently.  
  
Slightly blushed, he stared at her.  
  
"...Morphin..."  
  
There's a pinkish color on her cheeks.  
  
Then, he beamed innocently.  
  
~*~  
  
# Hoping that #  
  
# My luck will change #  
  
~*~ While waiting for the bus, Faust inadvertently looked at a window.  
  
He sighed deeply, tired of his own life.  
  
He didn't know how many times he had the strong feeling to end his life.  
  
But he was too afraid to die.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
Beyond his expectation, there's a girl behind the window that he was staring at.  
  
The girl realized and waved at him, smiling.  
  
He stood there with a gaping mouth.  
  
Reddened.  
  
~*~  
  
# Reaching for a hand #  
  
# That can understand #  
  
~*~  
  
He locked his feet with both arms.  
  
I'ma kill him one day...I'm gonna beat him...hate, I hate him...why do I have to be born in this fucking family?! Dammit!! I hate this stupid place!! DAMMIT!!  
  
He ceased his thoughts.  
  
"Ren..."  
  
His sister was hugging him closely.  
  
"Ren...I love you, my dear brother..."  
  
She said almost whispering.  
  
"Nee-san..."  
  
He bit his nether lip and nodded silently.  
  
~*~  
  
# Someone #  
  
# Who feels the same #  
  
~*~  
  
Kneeling in front of the Fuki land, he hit the ground with his fist.  
  
"Kororo...I'm sorry...I-I can't do anything to-!"  
  
Kororo shook her head swiftly.  
  
"Kororo..."  
  
"Onii-chan!!!"  
  
He was surprised, "Pillica!"  
  
"Onii-chan, Papa is looking for you! Come on, let's go home!"  
  
She gave him her hand.  
  
Horohoro smiled and took his sister's hand.  
  
"Aa....."  
  
~*~  
  
# Isn't it strange? #  
  
# How we all feel a little bit... #  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm home."  
  
Silence.  
  
No one greeted her but she had used to it, of course.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she trailed back to her room and slid the paper door open.  
  
Unexpectedly, she found a wrapped box on the tatami floor.  
  
= Happy Birthday, my dear daughter and student - Asakura Kino =  
  
Avoiding her shock, she reached it.  
  
A little curve appeared on the side of her mouth as she hugged her very first birthday present.  
  
~*~  
  
# Strange... #  
  
# How we all get a little bit... #  
  
~*~  
  
He stretched his arms and yawned lazily.  
  
"...It'll be alright..."  
  
He mumbled with no particular reason.  
  
"Yoh-sama! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Tamao's voice called for him.  
  
"Oy, Yoh! Come here, you lazy bum! Tamao cooked something special just for you!"  
  
"Yohmei-sama~~~!" she flushed.  
  
Keiko laughed, watching how the little girl embarrassed by the words.  
  
"Yoh," she said, "the food's getting cold here, honey. Come in."  
  
He grinned then ran towards his family.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~*~  
  
# Strange... #  
  
# Cos we're all just a little bit weird... #  
  
~*~  
  
Patting Matamune's head, he smiled.  
  
"The bitter past I have, the stronger man I will be."  
  
Isn't it so, mother?  
  
~*~  
  
# Sometimes... # 


End file.
